finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenrir (Final Fantasy VII)
Fenrir is the wolf motif that became prevalent in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Usually, Fenrir is used to refer to Cloud's motorcycle in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, but the term can also be used to refer to the gray wolf that follows Cloud throughout the film, the same wolf whose symbol Cloud wears in his ''Advent Children'' outfit. Fenrir's interpretations The wolf Fenrir, a brownish-gray timber wolf that appears several times in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, is seen as a symbol of Cloud's loneliness and his guilt for the deaths of two of his friends: Aerith Gainsborough and Zack Fair, as well as for his other failures. This is not stated in the movie, but is mentioned in the Reunion Files, a "making of" book for Advent Children. The wolf was speculated by some to be the spirit of Zack, following Cloud from the Lifestream. The wolf may signify Cloud being a "lone wolf" who tries to deal with problems his own way—either by confronting them or escaping from them—without the help of others. The wolf first appears at the Buster Sword memorial outside Midgar before Kadaj kicks it down and before Cloud returns to replace it. It is not seen again until Cloud collapses after a bout of pain from his Geostigmatic arm, where the Fenrir stands watch in the flower field near Tifa and Cloud. It returns in the Forgotten City, standing by the waters of Aerith's grave before vanishing. The wolf does not appear again until the end of the movie, when Aerith and Zack send Cloud back from the Lifestream. The wolf appears, only to vanish, symbolizing Cloud forgiving himself and letting go of his guilt and loneliness. The emblem Cloud wears an emblem on his shoulder pauldron known as either the Fenrir or the Cloudy Wolf in merchandise, although in spin-off appearances where Cloud wears his Advent Children attire, the whole ensemble is often called Cloudy Wolf. Other places he has the emblem are on his earring and gloves. In Advent Children Complete, it is shown that the background of Cloud's cellphone has this image watermarked behind the menu. The emblem is also on Barret's, Denzel's, and Tifa's rings. The bike Cloud's motorcycle is the best-known instance of Fenrir. The bike is a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics. On either side of the front tires there is an expandable compartment that fits all pieces of the Fusion Swords, and is large enough to fit the completed sword as well. It switches to reverse easily and keeps itself upright and driving even without a driver, for Cloud is able to drive it with only his feet. Fenrir's maximum speed is nearly up to 400 km/h. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy / Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Fenrir is Cloud Strife's ultimate weapon, which offers +69 ATK, Wall Rush HP Damage +30% with minor Sneak Attack Effect. The wolf also acts as the namesake for Cloud's Cloudy Wolf outfit. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kingdom Hearts II Tifa Lockhart gives Sora a Keyblade called after he defeats Sephiroth. This weapon is unique in that it is the only Keyblade in the game to be modeled after a modern-day key, a motorcycle key specifically. It has the highest Attack power and reach in the game, even above that of the Ultima Weapon. It is also one of the Special Gummi Ship models, where it features Cloud riding on his motorcycle. Merchandise A special edition PlayStation 3 bundle was released in Japan along with Advent Children Complete and a copy of the ''Final Fantasy XIII'' demo. It features the Fenrir badge on the cover of the games console. The "Cloudy Wolf" Zippo lighter depicts Cloud's Fenrir wolf emblem. It has the wolf's bust in the corner, and the emblem carved onto the lighter's surface. The lighter was released in 2005 and is limited to 3,000 pieces. All official Zippo lighters come with limited lifetime guarantee, a certification of authenticity and are serial-numbered. Numerous Fenrir items have been sold in the official Square Enix online shop. These include Cloudy Wolf iPhone 4 case made with silicone, the Cloudy Wolf genuine leather bracelet with .925 silver Fenrir charm, a metallic cellphone strap with the Cloudy Wolf design and the Advent Children stamp on the back, a .925 silver clip-on earring based on the Cloudy Wolf motif worn by Cloud, and a .925 silver ring with the wolf design. The Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Advent Pieces special edition set limited at 77,777 copies also comes with a serial-numbered Fenrir motif keyring. Fenrir zippo.jpg|Zippo lighter. Fenrir bracelet.png|Leather bracelet. Fenrir cellphone strap.jpg|Cellphone strap. Fenrir earring.jpg|Earring. Fenrir ring.jpg|Ring. Fenrir key holder.jpg|Keyring. Fenrir pocket mirror.jpg|Pocket mirror. Fenrir towel.jpg|Towel. Gallery Fenrir-FFVIIAC.jpg|Close-up of Fenrir in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Fenrir-with-Cloud-FFVIIAC.jpg|Fenrir with Cloud in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Fenrir-guarding-Tifa-and-Cloud-FFVIIAC.jpg|Fenrir guards Tifa and Cloud in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Fenrir-in-Forgotten-Capital-Advent-Children.jpg|Fenrir in Forgotten City. Etymology and symbolism The name "Fenrir" refers to the giant wolf Fenrisulfr in Norse mythology, who is bound by silk chains and is destined to devour Odin at Ragnarok. Fenrir is considered by many to be a hellhound due to his link to the guardian of Hel, Garmr. This leads to an interesting set of coincidences, as it means Cloud, represented by Fenrir, hails from Nibelheim, named for the land of the dead, where Odin is found in Final Fantasy VII. Cloud being represented by the hellhound who devours a god may be a deliberate distinction with Sephiroth, who wishes to achieve godhood, but is repeatedly defeated by Cloud. In another interesting coincidence, Cerberus, a hellhound of Greek mythology, shares its name with Vincent Valentine's gun. Trivia * The Fenrir emblem has appeared in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game in the back of some cards. * Fenrir also appears as a summon in several other Final Fantasy titles. Category:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Category:Creatures